Donald Duck
Donald Fauntleroy Duck is a major character in the Walt Disney Company. He is a very bad-tempered sailor duck and, despite his temper, is best friends with Mickey Mouse and Goofy. He also starred as one of the main heroes of the Kingdom Hearts series of video games. Donald Duck and Goofy would serve as friends and allies to the main hero of Kingdom Hearts, Sora, and help him to defeat the Heartless as well as a number of Disney villains and the evil Organization XIII. Donald's birthday is on June 9. Films ''Saludos Amigos'' Of the four segments, Donald stars in two of them. He first appears in the first segment, Lake Titicaca, as an American tourist who visits Lake Titicaca and gets to meet some of the locals, including a llama. He appears in the final segment, Aquarela do Brasil, and he is shown South America by the parrot Jose Carioca and introduced to the samba. ''The Three Caballeros'' It is Donald's birthday, and he is receiving presents from his friends in Latin America. The first present he receives is a document on birds, and among the birds Donald learns of are the Aracuan Bird. Donald is next given a book by Jose, which tells of Bahia, one of the many states of Brazil. Jose shrinks himself and Donald down so they can enter the book. In the adventure, Donald and Jose meet with the locals and dance to the samba, and Donald pines one woman. After the dance, Donald and Jose leave the book. Donald is too small to open the third present, so Jose teaches him to use magic to return to normal size. He meets Panchito Pastoles, who reveals the secret of the pinata, and blindfolds Donald to try and break it. They celebrate and the trio take the name The Three Caballeros. The celebration ends when Donald ends up fired away by firecrackers. ''Fun and Fancy Free'' In the second segment of the film, titled Mickey and the Beanstalk, Donald is a peasant that lives with Mickey and Goofy in Happy Valley. After the harp that kept the land fertile and prosperous is stolen by Willie the Giant, Happy Valley suffered from a drought and severe shortage of food. All of them extremely hungry and starving, they have to share one loaf of bread, which they cut as thin as paper so all of them will be able to eat some. Unsurprisingly, Donald can't cope with the drought as well as Mickey and Goofy and flies into a rage and starts consuming anything in sight, including dishes and utensils. After Mickey and Goofy calm him down, he next spots the cow and takes an axe to kill it and eat it. Before he can do so, Mickey and Goofy restrain him. Mickey decides to sell the cow for food. Donald and Goofy are at first pleased, imagining the great food they will have when Mickey returns. Instead, Mickey comes back with tiny magic beans, which he states will bring good fortune if planted under the full moon. Donald has a breakdown again, not believing that Mickey sold their cow for tiny beans that would barely fill one of them and snatches the beans from Mickey and throws them away and they fall through a hole. The beans are in fact magical and a beanstalk grows when the full moon is out and the trio are lifted into the sky as they are asleep. They wake up in a land above the clouds and they proceed to enter a castle filled with food that they feed on. They then discover the magical harp, who explains that the reason Willie took her was because he liked the music she made. Willie the Giant himself comes back to the castle to demonstrate his magical abilities while eating the food. Mickey tries to trick the dimwitted Willie into turning into a fly to hit him with the fly swatter and calls Donald and Goofy to come and help him left it. Willie turns into a bunny instead and realizes their intentions, and locks the trio in the chest holding the harp, but Mickey climbs out before he can lock all three of them inside. After Willie falls asleep, Mickey is able to steal the key inside his pocket and frees his friends before taking the harp to bring back to Happy Valley. As Mickey tries to tie Willie's shoestrings together, the giant awakens and chases after the trio to get the harp back. They limb down the beanstalk and Willie follows, so the trio chop off the beanstalk and Willie falls to his apparent death. With the harp back, Happy Valley is restored to its former glory. ''Melody Time'' Donald and Jose are both in a bad mood and are moping at the cafe. The Aracuan Bird meets up with them and introduces them to the samba, and this cheers them up. ''Fantasia 2000'' He stars in the most famous and popular Bible story Noah's Ark, who plays the role as the assistant of Noah and the husband of Daisy, and Noah left him in charge of the the Ark and the animals. When Donald is rounding the animals inside the Ark, he was checking off two pairs of animals, a male and a female as they arrived and by the time Donald and Daisy entered the Ark safely, during the checking, when Donald realizes that Daisy was missing he went outside the ark and rushed to his house, but a colossal wave was about to crash in, he rushes back to the ark, when both him and daisy saw what happened, they thought both each other were left behind and died. 40 days later, he sent a male dove to search for dry land and threw him far away, then a female dove starts crying, which that made Donald thinking about Daisy, thinking how much he misses her and Daisy felt the same thing, when the dove returned with an olive branch. Donald led all the animals out of the ark, then Noah rubbed Donald's head in a reward for doing a great job with the animals and ark, but in the end of the segment Donald and Daisy finally found each other and united in process. Television Cartoons Donald Duck's first appearance was in June, 1934, in the Silly Symphonies cartoon The Wise Little Hen as a rather lazy and selfish duck who, along with the pig, were too lazy to help the wise little hen prepare food and pretended to be sick. The hen caught on to this and ate the food by herself with her children while Donald and the pig watched on. Donald later appeared in a Mickey Mouse cartoon The Orphan's Benefit, where he tries to entertain the orphans by reciting the poems Mary Had A Little Lamb and Little Boy Blues, but he loses his temper and flies into a rage when the orphans eat his pie. Donald proved a very popular character amongst the audiences, so he continued to appear in Disney cartoons along with Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto. Donald became famous due to his stubborn personality. In one cartoon, The William Tell Overture, ''he disrupts Mickey's orchestra by playing a different song. In 1936, Donald was redesigned. Original thin with a long beak, he was then designed as rounder, plumper, and had a shorter beak. In 1937, he began starring in his own cartoons, the first being ''Don Donald, which introduced his love interest Daisy Duck, who was here named Donna Duck. Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, were introduced in the 1938 cartoon appropriately titled Donald's Nephews. ''DuckTales'' In DuckTales, Donald is joining the Navy and has left his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie with his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald would appear occasionally throughout the series. Appearance Donald is an antrophomorphic duck with white feathers. His eyes are oval and blue in color. He has small arms with four-fingered hands. He has a big orange beak. He has a small tail on his back and he has orange bird feet with three toes on each. Donald usually wears a blue hat and a blue jacket with a red bow in it. But in his first appearances his hat is white. Personality One of Donald Duck's most famous personalities is how temperamental he is, which has caused problems in his relationships with Daisy and Mickey, who are understandably annoyed by this. Donald has also shown a jealousy of Mickey being more popular than he is and seeks to replace him as the most famous (similar to the rivalry between Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck). His anger issues and envy has sometimes makes him a sort of anti-hero and almost a villain sometimes. Another of Donald's flaws is his greed, occasionally scheming to get rich. He got his greed from his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald is well known for his aggressive and violent behavior. This has caused problems for Donald but has also helped him out at times. When faced with an enemy, Donald will occasionally lash out in a violent burst of rage and surprising strength, and he has been able to fight off threats, even predators and the forces of nature. Gallery Donald_Duck.svg.png Donald-duck.png|Donald Duck Donald-duck-cartoon-shorts-751537.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening Donald-Duck-and-Daisy-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6615837-1024-768.jpg|Donald and Daisy Duck Donald-Duck-in-The-Wise-Little-Hen-donald-duck-7495151-550-401.jpg|Donald in The Wise Litle Hen Piano_Duel.jpg 32706.jpg 32714.jpg 32713.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.26.44 PM.png|Donald Duck losing his temper Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.26.56 PM.png|Donald Duck transformed himself into a devil Donald en Disney Infinity.png|Donald Duck in Disney Infinity Donald en Kingdom Hearts.png|Donald Duck in Kingdom Hearts Donald&Daisy- Quack Attack.jpeg Deep Duck Trouble Gameplay.png QuackShot Gameplay.png Donaldepic-mickey-3ds.jpeg Angry donald duck 2.jpg 220px-Donald Duck - temper.png Donald-Duck-Self-Control-donald-duck-9607728-720-480.jpg Donald flirting with Daisy.PNG|Donald Duck flirting with Daisy Duck. Videos Donald Duck Meets Glenn Beck in Right Wing Radio Duck|Remix video of rebellion against political villainy Category:Disney Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Male Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:In love heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Mascots Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Military Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pessimists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Serious Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Working Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Martial Artists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Magic Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Control Freaks